Secrets Untold
by Kitsune no Iryjon
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was known to be Dame-Tsuna in his school, he was neglected by his family and he was constantly overshadowed by his perfect brothers. But who could have guessed that this useless wimp was actually a-... Many secrets are still undiscovered but not all them will be kept hidden. Read and find out! All27! Yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys!**

**Here is a new story I just wrote. Right now, I have no idea of how the story is going to go, I just wrote this out of boredom and was wondering if you guys would like it! This is my first KHR fanfic and it is actually Yaoi. If you don't like it, then it's okay to not read it. BTW, to the people reading my other fic, The Silent Phantom; do not worry, I will be posting a warning if I ever decide to have a yaoi pairing.  
**

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Any of it's Characters **

(Prologue)

"Hey, did you buy the new issue of Fash1onZ magazines?", a girl asked her friends, who shook their heads in reply. "Oh my gosh! Cielo-kun was on that issue! I can't believe you haven't seen his amazing photos!", she giggled and squealed in delight as she reminisced the image of the said model.

"Cielo-kun!"

"No way!"

"I have to buy a copy, immediately!", said both girls with determination.

A few miles away from the trio of girls, a bookstore could be found. The store was partly empty, except for the few shoppers and customers inside. A magazine rack innocently stood by the counter and by the looks of it, whatever the magazines that were displayed there has been sold out, completely.

"I can't believe how fast those fashion magazines sell", a middle aged man, the owner of the shop, said while he examined the empty rack.

"Well, Cielo was on the magazine. Of course, it would be sold out fast", a teenager stated, his eyes roaming over his own copy of the said magazine.

"Who is this 'Cielo', anyway?", the owner asked the youth, who grinned before he flipped through the pages of the book; stopping at a picture of male model. The model had soft-looking brown hair, healthy pale skin and lithe, lightly muscled body. He was sporting a v-neck shirt under a red sleeveless vest, dark blue jeans and dark brown boots. What was the most noticeable about this person was not the mysterious mask that adorned his upper face, but the charismatic aura that seem to seep through the page of the magazine.

"This is Cielo, a mysterious rookie male model who had suddenly and unexpectedly appeared in a world known clothing line, one year ago. The people's attention quickly zeroed on him, they started asking the company who he was, where he came from, how come he was never seen in other issues of the magazine, etc, etc. The company did not give any other information than his name and his age, which was 18. Because of his looks and charismatic aura, he became famous in just one week. Cielo was seen in different famous clothing line before he finally _personally_ showed up on a runaway; modeling on the same clothing brand , 8 months after his first appearance.

"After the fashion show, he was then interviewed by many reporters but he never said anything about his lifestyle, his family or personal life. Though, his popularity still increased because of his openly seen kind and caring attitude. Currently, Cielo is known to be the sweet and accepting "Sunset Prince", dubbed by his fans and the people he had worked with", the teenager explained with much admiration that made the old man chuckle.

"Wait, why 'Sunset Prince?'", questioned the older male.

"Because, he usually or more commonly wore a sunset orange mask. Until now, his face been revealed, yet. I guess it's one of Cielo's greatest mysteries", the youth answered before he resumed reading the magazine.

"It seems that you really look to this boy", the owner stated, arranging the books by the counter.

"Who wouldn't?! He's an awesome guy; Ladies drool over him and guys want to be him", replied the teen.

"I suppose he is an interesting kid", the owner smiled, thinking that the young aspiring model was very lucky to have such loyal fans.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Italy, In a Beautiful Mansion**

A boy with brown hair stared at the wall clock in front of him, a neatly wrapped gift in his hands. He fidgeted on his seat, thinking of how he was going to give his older twin brother, Natsu, the present he got for him; he then raised his head and nervously glanced at the clock, again. _11:49 pm_, he thought. _Just a few more minutes._

This boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi, an 18 year old boy who looked 15 because of his baggy clothes and undistinguished facial features that were obviously hidden mostly because of his giant glasses. Tsuna was referred to as Dame-Tsuna in his school, everyone in his school called him that; sans Kyoko, Hana and his twin brother or his brother's friends.

Speaking of brothers, his older brother, Giotto, was the new CEDEF leader while Natsu, his older twin brother, was now the new Decimo of the Vongola famiglia. Both his brothers were attractive, prodigies and intelligent; the perfect sons, students and friends. They also inherited their father's blonde hair and blue eyes, which delighted their parents.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was clumsy, slow, non-athletic and unattractive. He was the school loner and geek; he was unwanted by his peers and was neglected by his parents. They all thought that he was useless and weak that they started ignoring him. All of his stupidity and unworthy personality were too good to be true; he was a perfect imperfect nobody. Of course, this was all an act.

Truthfully, Tsuna was very smart, maybe as smart does mechanics that his brothers met a several months ago. The brunette loved mysteries and adventure, a little humor wouldn't hurt; so, he stated reading that, too. I guess his love for reading literature would've caught everyone off guard.

The brunette was also never a klutz, he just pretended to ,maybe not entirely, he was a little bit clumsy but was actually very graceful with his movements. Another fact about Tsuna was that he already knew about the mafia; even before Reborn, his brothers' tutor, came. Having to notice some clearly obvious things about his father's job gave him that knowledge of the underworld. Appearance was also one of the things that were never revealed ever since he was 6. So, basically, no one actually knew what he looked like behind those big glasses and oversize clothes.

Now, you must be asking. If Tsuna was more than he led people thought he was, then why would he hide? Simple elementary, my dear friends. It was because he never liked attention. Shocking? Well, what would you think? He was neglected by his parents, thinking that the only apples in their eyes were his older siblings. You would assume that his brothers would, at least, often play with him. But no! Nada, zero, zilch! Not even a single glance.

Growing up with no one beside you to emotionally or physically support you put a toll on his confidence and self-esteem, rendering him as shy as a clam. His near to non-existent confidence made him hesitant on even the simplest things. At first, it didn't bother him how people would use his poor social skills to embarrass him more but, as time passed by, it just started getting annoying. All his secrets were, until now, never found and for that he was thankful.

BUT! There was one more secret that Tsuna has been keeping for the pass year; working as a famous male model. Yup, you guessed it! Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 18 year old boy everyone recognize as a lonely weak and shy teen-was a world famous male model ,Cielo, the 'Sunset Prince' in the world of fashion and modeling. Confidence was boosted up and his self-esteem stabilized, although, he was still really shy. But at least he wasn't as shy as he used to be.

How he became a model was another different story, for another different chapter. Now, we can find said brunette bit his lip as he counted the last few minutes before the clock strikes 12. A soft beeping was heard that confirmed that it was 12:00am, the day of his and his twin's birth day. Standing himself up from his seat, which was a cushioned seat that he used by his study table, he made his way to the door; slowly opening and closing it after he stepped out of his room.

Arriving at a wooden oak door with elegant carvings on it, he stared at the door and nervously laid his gift in front of it. Tsuna backed hesitantly and run to his room at full speed.

_I hope Natsu-nii likes it_

**9 Hours Later**

"Good morning and happy birth day, Jyuudaime!"

"Hahaha! Happy birth day, Natsu!"

"HAPPY EXTREME BIRTHDAY, SAWADA!"

"SHUT UP, TURF-TOP!"

"H-Happy birth day, Bossu"

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-sama greets you happy birth day, Baka-Natsu! You should be honored!"

"Happy birth day, outoto"

"Thanks, guys, Gio-nii!", Natsu beamed at his guardians and older brother.

"Hey, Natsu, I found this in front of your door", Takeshi said, raising his right hand that was holding a light orange gift wrapped present.

"Eh? Really?", the young blonde took the gift and excitedly ripped off the gift wrap. The item made his eyes widen at the first glance. Inside, was a soccer jersey with an autograph signed by one of the greatest soccer players in the world, Raisuke Kuro.

"OH, MY GOD!" _THUD!_

"Juudaime/Natsu/Bossu/Natsu-nii!"

**Meanwhile, with Tsuna**

Hearing the loud exclamation, the brunette smiled.

_I'm glad you liked it, Natsu-nii. Happy birth day to us!_

**Finished! Should I continue?  
**

**Note: Raisuke Kuro is made up, cause I don't know any soccer player. Is the nickname, Sunset prince, good enough? I was thinking that Sky prince with the name that actually means 'Sky' is a little too redundant. What do you guys think?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**Here is the latest chapter! I know long wait for update. A lot of things happened, like school ending for summer vacation, stress, exams, requirements and lots more. I read a lot of the reviews you guys gave and I was really happy that you guys loved the story. Thank you to all the amazing feedback that hopefully doesn't die out. So, yeah!**

**Anyway, please excuse my often use of the same word. Got a really annoying brain-clog as I call it, that metaphorically shortened my vocabulary. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 1 - Forgotten Birthday Boy)

Tsuna sighed heavily as he tucked his orange half face mask in his pocket and made his way down the stairs. Underneath his baggy clothes were his stylish modeling clothes, hidden from view. His favorite backpack slung over his shoulder, containing his school textbooks, which were concealing his leather boots.

Earlier today, which was like: 9:30 am, his manager contacted him. Telling him that another fashion magazine company wanted him to model a new collection of clothes from an American clothing line, in a last minute photo-shoot. Not able to say 'no' to the request, he hurriedly prepared for the photo-shoot and left his room. Walking down the hallway towards the main entrance, he nervously and quietly passed the living room before he hurriedly reached for the door. The brunette was about to turn the knob and leave when-

"Tsuna?", a familiar voice called. The undercover model stiffened and silently gulped, he slowly turned towards the voice and saw his eldest brother, Giotto, standing right behind him. The older male's golden hair shining in the faint light that passed through the windows of the mansion, his blue eyes showed worry and concern as he stared at his baby brother's hidden eyes.

"Where are you heading to?",the blonde asked slowly. Tsuna directed his attention towards the end of shirt and fiddled with it, he fidgeted nervously, which the older male found really cute.

"I'm g-going to t-the l-local library", he stuttered. Yup, even with a job as a model, the brunette was still slightly shy; he can't really help it. Giotto furrowed his eyebrows before his lips formed a friendly smile, a pang of something unfamiliar strikes his heart. A small voice in his head keeps whispering incoherent nonsense that seems to strengthen the pang that assaulted him inside.

"Okay then, don't come home late and be careful", the blonde reminded the smaller male, he slowly turns around and walks away. Tsuna lets out a shaky breath, he closed his eyes in disbelief; never thinking that he had been holding his breath the entire time. The brunette throws one last glance at his brother before opening the door, albeit weakly, he then steps out with slouch and closes the door behind him.

Giotto, on the other hand, pondered on his way to the office. Ever since he had become the CEDEF leader, he had been pretty busy with work while he used the spare time he had for spending with his friends or training with Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he and his friends were celebrating at Takesushi shop, which was owned by Takeshi's family. The blonde and his own set of guardians were left in the mansion, the others were either lounging around the living room or training in the underground training room.

_'Ugh. I'm getting off topic here'_, Giotto shook his head. Some maids were staring at the passing blonde with confusion, they raised their perfectly trimmed eyebrows at their golden haired master and shrugged helplessly when they noticed that he was mumbling silently to himself. Giotto finally arrived in his office, he sat himself on his chair and ignored the big pile of paperwork sitting atop on his oak desk.

His mind ventured back to his old memories with his two brothers, finding smaller amounts of memories that showed spending time with his youngest brother. The tiny voice in the back of his mind keeps getting louder, a nervous feeling crept up his spine and chilled his bones. Things like Brown hair, hidden eyes, oversize clothes and shy personality were almost the only things he could remember, other than the brunette's position as Natsu's twin; there was no-...

..._Wait_

_Twin...?_

_'Natsu's...TWIN! Holy shi-! I forgot that Tsuna was Natsu's twin! They have the SAME BIRTHDAY! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe that I forgot my own brother's birthday! What am 'I going to do?', _Giotto outright panicked. Right at that moment, G came in his office to find a horrified Giotto, who was practically hyperventilating. The red (pink?) haired male hurriedly went over to his boss' side and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Giotto?! What's wrong?! Breath, man, breath!", G shouted as he attempted to calm the CEDEF leader down. The blonde wheezed and gasped, his eyes comically wide with terror. Dozens of panicky thoughts filled his head, which could be considered as exaggerated.

**_What kind of big brother am' I?! What if Tsuna was depressed, maybe that's why he left the_ _house!-_**

"Giotto!"

**_What if he feels like he's not a member of the family anymore! What if he becomes more distant!-_**

"Giotto!"

**_What if he hates us, now! What if he's traumatized! Or worse, what if he's suicida-!_**

"GIOTTO!"

A harsh slap stung the over-dramatic blonde's cheek, bringing his mind back to the world of the living. Blinking, he finally realized that his trusted right-hand man was currently in his office. Giotto also noticed noticed that G's appearance was ruffled and he had a fresh bruise blooming on his left cheek. The other man had a tick mark, which the blonde knew was a dangerous sign.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU IDIOT! STOP FLAPPING YOUR ARMS LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!", G yelled angrily at the shrinking Giotto, who was beyond scared and embarrassed. The blonde scratches the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckles nervously at his friend's pissed off aura.

"Well, y-you see...I was...u-um...uhh...How am' I gonna say this?". G's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, finding his childhood friend's hesitation frustrating.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!", the blonde flinched and shivered at the red(...pink) haired man's killing intent.

"I forgot about Tsuna's birthday! And now, I'm worried that he might hate me because of it! I'm a horrible brother, G! I forgot my own brother's birthday when he and Natsu are twins! I'm so stupid!", Giotto dramatically sobbed; identical rivers of tears poured out of his eyes with mouth in a wide frown. G was taken back by the statement and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Tsuna? The one with who wears those gigantic glasses that took up half of his face and clothes the he basically drown in? _That_ same Tsuna?", the right-hand man questioned, earning a frantic nod from the crying blonde. G frowned at this, he knew he never really liked the kid but he never hated him, either. The brunette was just so...invisible that he never really noticed the smaller male.

The red(still think it's pink)head remembers Tsuna but only _slightly_, he can remember the kid's clumsiness and shyness. Don't get him wrong, he never intended to ignore the glasses-wearing teen but-I mean come on! The kid was practically a ghost! The kid was unpredictable! Other than just locking himself in his room, the brunette doesn't do anything else. _I think,_ G thought.

Giotto continued to wallow in self-loathing, which-again-had gotten on his friend's nerves. The blonde keeps muttering about being horrible brother and his poor little sibling. G finally exploded, he slams his hands on the other's desk with a scowl on his face.

"Alright, fine! We'll...throw the kid a birthday party so he won't feel left out! Now, stop sobbing! You're part of the mafia, for God's sake!". The blonde instantly perked up at the idea, his face immediately lit up. He suddenly leaps off of his chair and exits his office, leaving a dumbfounded G behind.

"H-Hey! Giotto! Where are you going?!", the pink haired man asked loudly at the retreating blonde.

Giotto smiles. "I'm going to arrange Tsuna's party, of course!", he excitedly replied. G only sighed and shook his head, went back to the living room to warn the others about their blonde boss' plan.

**A Few Hours Later**

The door of the Vongola mansion creaked open as Tsuna dragged himself inside. Today's photo-shoot was exhausting but oddly satisfying. At least, he had an excuse to temporarily forget about his own birthday; to temporarily forget that he was forgotten. The brunette sighed and stretched his slender arms that was hidden under his clothes, which were a few sizes too big for him. He then walked towards the staircase to climb up to his room and spend the night there like how he always does on each of his birthday.

The undercover model was about to reach the wooden railing of the stairs when suddenly, a hand grabbed his own. Surprised by the unexpected contact, Tsuna yelped and yanked his hand away from the unknown appendage. The brunette whipped his head towards the other body and found his big brother staring at him in surprise. Giotto snapped out of his daze and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry for scaring you, Tsuna. I didn't expect you to react like that", the blonde apologized. The smaller took a calming breath and shyly nodded, a sign of reassurance; he adjusted his big glasses while his gaze was directed towards the floor. The CEDEF leader shifted on his spot, hesitating, before he grabbed his brother's wrist and led him to the large living room. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, his non-visible eyebrow raised.

"I have a gift for you, Tsuna. And it's in the living room", the blonde happily announced as they neared their destination. The model's eyes slowly widen at the statement. For the first time in years, a member of his family actually remembered his birthday. Excitement and curiosity pumped through his veins, his heart beat quickened when he spotted the living room door.

'_Gio-nii remembered my birthday, he remembered **me!**_', Tsuna joyfully shouted in his mind. Giotto smiled at his brother before he slowly opened the wooden door. The brunette blinked and his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. When his sight was finally clear, Tsuna silently gasped and marveled the colorful decorations that sported the room.

Lively streamers hung all around the area, radiant balloons were everywhere and a small pile of gifts were sitting next to the left wall. Okay, maybe the ornaments were a little bit too childish but considering that it has almost been 11 years since his special day has been acknowledged, it was enough for Tsuna.

Giotto's smile widened, if possible, and patted the other's back gently. "Happy birthday, Tsuna!", he greeted and hugged the shocked undercover model. Tsuna was too overwhelmed with happiness to even register the first hug he had received in ages, eyes scanning over the brightly adorned room.

In the midst of soaking in the surprise Giotto gave, the CEDEF guardians came in to the living room. Some were blinded by the decorations that was splayed all over the plain. Mixed reactions were given and/or shown by the different characters. For example; G was annoyed with the youthful ornaments while Asari was the opposite-who just loved the eye-catching adornments, Lampo was confused, Alaude was indifferent, Knuckle was shouting something about 'extreme parties and gifts', and Daemon was amused.

The pink haired right-hand man stomped over to Giotto and latched on his upper arm, he then proceeded to yank him to the side. "What were you thinking?! This place looks like a 10 year old's birthday party! NOT a 19 year old's!", he whispered harshly.

"Oh, come on, G! It's fine! It doesn't matter if it looks childish, it's the thought that counts. Besides, I don't know how to organize a party", the last was muttered yet, the other still heard the statement. At this, G facepalms, he knew he should he followed the blonde idiot! Or at least, help with the party! He was always the one who does those kinds of things, why let the other take care of design work.

"By the way, where are Natsu and his friends?", asked Giotto, diverting his attention towards the other guardians.

"They're on their way home from Takesushi", Asari answered. The flute player cheerfully approached the forgotten birthday boy, who still remained stunned. Asari stood behind Tsuna before he playfully slapped the smaller male on the back, causing him to stagger forward. "Happy birthday, Tsuna! Where have you been all day? Out celebrating with some friends?", the rain guardian laughed merrily.

Tsuna shifted nervously and stuttered, "N-No, Asari-san. I w-was at t-the library, r-reading books".

Asari frowned. "You didn't celebrate with your friends?", he questioned, earning a shy shake of the head from the undercover model. "No, I-I don't have f-friends", Tsuna replied. This caught the older group's interest, their heads all turned to the brunette and their eyes bore holes on his figure. The unexpected attention made the brunette squeak in surprise, which earned small smiles of amusement form the group.

"Wait, Tsuna. What do you mean you don't have any-"

**BANG!**

"Gyahahahaha! Stupid-dera! You can't catch me!"

"Stupid cow! Stop bothering Jyuudaime!"

"Hahaha! Everyone's having fun!"

"Stop it, you guys!"

A panting Natsu, a care-free Yamamoto, an angry Gokudera, a laughing Lambo, an impassive Hibari, a screaming Ryohei and two entertained mist guardians barged into the living room. Yup, a pretty normal sight to see. And the other occupiers of the room were long used to it. As Lambo and Gokudera fought, Natsu and he rest of the teens noticed the decorated place.

"Hey, Gio-nii! What's with all the decorations? Didn't I tell you not to throw a party, I already celebrated with the others", Natsu said to his brother.

"Don't worry, Natsu! This is Tsuna's party! You can stay if you want", Giotto more of insisted than suggested. The younger blonde blinked and stared owlishly, feeling startled at the information. Tsuna, huh, that sounded familiar...Oh, wait...Wasn't Tsuna...

An imaginary light bulb lit up above Natsu's head.

"TSUNA!". A yellow blur zipped forward, tackling the brunette into the ground. Renewed protectiveness and possessiveness bursts inside Natsu that he swore he never felt in years. Tsuna slightly choked but quickly recovered when he felt his twin loosen his grip on him, he smiled and patted the others back; missing the once buried moments like this when they were both kids.

A few years ago, Natsu and Tsuna were both close to each other. The twins were opposites but stuck like two puzzle pieces. Natsu was athletic, smart and confident. Tsuna was clumsy, slow and shy. Natsu was very protective of his brother and Tsuna looked up to Natsu like a fan to his or her idol. The blonde started to neglect the brunette, not in purpose but because of his growing popularity. His time was always taken away from him by his friends thus, slowly ignoring the other.

Now, that protectiveness was reawakening. So was the reminder that he had a twin.

Natsu apologized profusely for neglecting his secretive sibling, which Tsuna shyly accepted repeatedly. The model tried to reassure the younger blonde while the other completely disregarded the attempts to calm him down. A lot of reassuring and persuading later, the party finally started. Both of the blondes' guardians tried to keep their curiosity at bay as they tried to enjoy the party. They all seemed interested on the knew entity known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, who they apparently have been ignoring for a long time, now.

The two blonde leaders, on the other hand, tried to know more about their youngest brother. Tsuna would only shift and fidget bashfully as as a reply. The celebration lasted a few more hours; gifts were given, cake was eaten and games were played. In the end, it was the best birthday the brunette ever had, he was definitely grateful yet, scared t the same time. The attention might cost him his biggest secret and he has to admit, he was horrified of the thought.

Modelling might not be the most predictable job he ever had but it somehow became his way of expressing himself, it was now his tunnel to have new friends. And he didn't want to lose that, it became his passion. Tsuna bit his lip, he made his way to his comfy bed and tucked himself in. Hoping that tomorrow was going to go as normal, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Natsu eyed the orange object in front of him. The blank eye-holes of the object stared back right at him as if it was alive, he picked it up and places it on top of the coffee table. The blonde stares at it a little longer before he turned and walked off towards his room, wondering who on Earth owned the orange mask and where it came from.

"_I always loved the color orange, nii-san! Don't you?"_

'_Maybe, it was Tsuna's...But why would he need a mask for?'_

Suspicion always led to curiosity.

**Finished!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**How is everyone doing! I know I'm feeling great! Mostly when I read and saw all of your amazing reviews. I got to say, you guys are really eager! Anyway, here is chapter 2 for y'all!**

**So, I apologize for the wrong grammar or spelling, if there are any. And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 2 – A Flashback To The Beginning and Another Clue)

Gentle humming echoed through the gigantic room of a beautiful mansion. A heavily clad body was diligently arranging a stack of books on the cabinet near his wooden desk. His silky brown hair and enormous glasses shined softly as the sunshine beamed through the open widows of the room, causing the whole room to brighten with natural light. The body had his thick sleeves rolled up so that it won't hinder his movements.

The figure smiled slightly as he laid his eyes upon the new picture on the wall, which was actually the only picture hanging on the wall. The picture held an image of numerous males, these males were the members of the tenth generation Vongola famiglia and the CEDEF leader with his own guardians. The figure, or Tsuna, sighed in delight at he memory of the greatest birthday party he had ever have.

It has only been three days since the party, and thankfully, things went back to the way it was. Except for the stroke of attention the brunette now had. Tsuna's brothers started noticing him now, which he was very grateful of. The guardians seemed to show curiosity and interest towards him, the more open or friendlier ones would sometimes talk to him while the rest nods or glances at him in acknowledgment.

The brunette's eyes softened from behind his huge glasses before he continued cleaning, he decided to tidy up his room when he realized that he had nothing to do. Skimming through each book he found in his cabinet, Tsuna halted when he had spotted a very familiar cover. The undercover model takes, what seems to be, a magazine from under the small tower of novels and gazed fondly at the piece of literature.

The cover was still shiny and colorful. Many printed words scattered the sides of the front while a picture of a young man was the main image. The male was had his hand playfully tucked in his black pants pockets, his pale orange dress shirt complimented his healthy pale skin. The first two buttons were undone, which showed his milky collarbone. The young man's were unfortunately hidden by a white mask that Tsuna knew will be soon replaced with one in the color of sunset orange. The model's hair was brown, fluffy and silky yet, adorably matching his style. A charming smile greeted anyone who gazed upon the magazine, which only made it more interesting.

This was the brunette's very first photo, or his first appearance in the modelling industries. Smile widening, Tsuna ran his thumb over the slick front of the fashion magazine as he thought back on the memory of how he became a model.

**Flashback**

_A 17 year old Tsuna walked down the sidewalk with his backpack hanging over his shoulder while his head tilted downwards. Not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone. The brunette stops, glancing at the stop light; waiting for it to turn green for him to cross. Gazing to the other side, he notices that a woman in an elegant business __uniform was talking on her phone on the the other side of the street. She looked like she was very distracted with her conversation on her phone but her eyes would sometimes flicker towards the stop light._

_When the light finally turns green, the lady immediately crosses, not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings. Tsuna was about to cross as well, when felt the warning bells in his head blair at him. A cab suddenly comes speeding out of nowhere, heading towards the occupied women's direction in an alarming speed._

_Adrenaline pumping into his veins and his intuition urging for him to move, the brunette sprang into action. He ran as fast as he could and tackled the lady out of the way of the fast moving vehicle. The cab swerved and turned aggressively around the street, causing other cars to stir away from the out of control cab. The vehicle sways around for a second before it successfully fled the scene to God knows where. A crowd formed, whispering and muttering about what had happened._

_The lady that was saved gasped in shock, she pulls away from Tsuna's arms and sits up. She then fussed and thanked the teen, who was lying on his back as he tried to process what happened, repeatedly._

_"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!", she asked frantically before helping him sit upright. Tsuna groaned, feeling his back crack as he sat up. Boy, that was a hard impact, mostly since he cushioned the woman's fall when he tackled her._

_"I-I'm fine, m-miss. Are y-you alright?", he questioned in worry._

_"Well, yeah! Thanks to you!", she gratefully replied to him. Standing up, the lady assists Tsuna to a nearby cafe for him to rest his back. The elegantly dressed woman keeps insisting to take the brunette to a hospital to get his back checked, the said teen keeps refusing; reassuring her that he was going to be fine._

_After ordering a few drinks, the two falls into a conversation. Well, not before introducing to each other. And it turns out, that the lady is known as Hayashi Misaki, a modeling manager. She was supposed to be heading to her office when she received a call, Misaki told him that the reason why she was so distracted was because of the problem that was informed to her. The male model that she was in charge with, quits just before a very important photoshoot, which was now postponed because of the absence of their male model._

_"Now, I have no one to help with the release of the newest clothing line of the fashion industry. The preview of their latest designs are going to be missing in the fashion magazine, where it was supposed to appear! Not only that but now, I have no talent to show to the world of modeling! __Ugh! What am' I going to do?!", the woman ended up ranting to Tsuna, who was awkwardly shifting in his chair._

_The brunette felt uncomfortable since he has never been this close to actually talking to someone. Years of neglect never helped him with his social skills. Standing up, he makes his way to the sobbing manager and awkwardly pats her back. It was proven that the woman that he had just saved was a very strong female when she unexpectedly hugged(crushed)him while she cried for her misfortune._

_Because of the unexpected hug, Tsuna's glasses flies off of his face when he forcibly leans forward as Misaki wrapped her arms around his waist. The teen disregard the fallen glasses and continues soothing the miserable woman until she calmed down. When she finally did, she notices the familiar glasses on the ground. As she realizes who it belongs to, Misaki raises her head and gasps at the brunette's beauty._

_Slightly narrow yet, still wide eyes in the color of the sunset greeted her. The colors ranging from red to pale orange and yellow decorated Tsuna's majestic eyes. Gold specks swam in the amazing hues of orange that sparkled in natural light. The teen's eyes weren't the only features that was fully exposed now. His button nose was now clearly seen, stunning moon-kissed skin with light tints of pink on certain areas and kissable lips were now noticed. Soft brown hair perfectly framed his beautifully shaped face, enhancing his looks more than ever._

_Feeling the woman's stare, Tsuna raises an eyebrow and tilts his head curiously. Misaki blushes at the adorable action and mentally squeals at the cuteness this boy had. It was amazing, how he could look so cute yet, boyish at the same time. Charisma practically bursts out of the boy as soon as the glasses were off._

_Misaki blinks, lips forming into a gleeful smile, an idea struck her and she inwardly cackles at her decision. Tsuna watches her lips transform into a wide smile that spelled 'trouble' and shivers. Oh, man. This is not gonna be good._

**End of flashback**

The undercover model sighs, he definitely didn't expect for him to be a famous model after saving a raven haired woman from an accident. But he guessed that he really can't just change the past, can he? Besides, he was actually having fun with the whole modelling thing. Tsuna wouldn't admit it out loud but becoming a model; becoming Cielo was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

Speaking of his 'counterpart', a two days ago; he had found his orange mask sitting on the coffee table. Clearly visible to the ones who passed by! I mean, yeah, that wasn't really much of a big deal! But when you're Tsuna, you cannot be careless with these kinds of things. Because, come on! The guy is a model, who doesn't want his full identity to be discovered, remember! The chance of someone finding out or getting suspicious were pretty high, if someone saw this . But it seemed no one has noticed the sunset orange mask yet, for some reason unknown.

Tsuna shakes his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Piling up the books neatly, he slides them in the cabinet and closes it. The brunette sighs before he took the broom and swept the floor while he hummed an unknown tune.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Extreme!", shouted one silver haired boxer as he jogged around the town with enthusiasm. People passing by stopped and stared at the energetic boxer, some kids giggled and laughed at the funny mister who kept screaming his head off every 5 minutes. Ryohei wore gray sweatpants and a white sleeveless shirt with his hands wrapped with the usual white bandages.

Stopping to rest near a small bookstore, he took the water bottle strapped on his belt and chugged down the cool fluid. The boxer smiled and took a deep breath as he stretched his limbs. Ryohei was about to go jogging again when something familiar caught his eye, turning he saw a magazine rack resting beside the bookstore's door. The silver haired boxer walked towards the rack and picked up a fashion magazine that caught his interest.

A brunette male posing confidently was the front cover. He had to admit, the model was somehow attractive. But the fashionable clothes weren't the one that captured his attention. No, it was the very familiar orange mask that adorned the model's face that caught his attention. Ryohei swore that he had seen the mask somewhere but he can't remember where. He furrowed his eyebrows before he placed the magazine back on the rack and left. The boxer slowly made his way back to the mansion with his thoughts centered on the model wearing the familiar mask.

'_I extremely know that mask from somewhere! But where?! That boy seemed extremely familiar, too', _ the loud boxer thought.

**Finished**

**By the way, guys. Do you know any info for the whole model or fashion world thing. I'm kind of confused with the stuff I already know. So, if you guys know some facts or info, could you please share some to me? Thanks, anyway! ^3^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**It is so hot! Summer is not Summer without the hot weather but, this is just getting ridiculous! People are staying inside, napping while I read and fanfiction all afternoon, which is actually not much of a problem. **

**Anyway! Thanks for the positive reviews you all gave and please forgive me for any wrong grammar of spelling. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 3 – Stupid Assumptions)

Steely gray orbs stared as the brown haired herbivore (for him, anyway) clumsily carried a box full of old clothes up the stairs. Hibari may never admit it in public or out loud, but he was very intrigued with the blonde omnivores' herbivore brother. The brown haired klutz was known for being useless, quiet, clumsy, frail, non-athletic, gullible, slow-…Well, you get the idea. Though, something was still suspicious about the herbivore. For example: he seems to disappear often, he keeps insisting that he would only go to the library every time someone asked, he always carried a bag with him when he goes out, and he doesn't even own a phone.

Now, the others may be buying these suspicious excuses, but nothing gets pass Hibari Kyouya. And maybe his cousin, Alaude but other than that, he was the only one who was seemingly suspicious of the herbivore. Glancing back at his target, he found the brown haired plant-eater slowly making his way to his room with the box of old clothes. Raising an eyebrow, Hibari crossed his arms over his chest and listened to the faint sound of a door creaking close. '_What is he going to do with all those clothes?_', the skylark thought.

The prefect then walked away from the corner, where he once stood, and coolly heads towards the large living room. There,he found the other guardians lounging around without a care. The older right-hand man seemed to be the only one who wasn't relaxing, he was smoking another of those cancer sticks like his silver haired brother, who adopted the habit from him(G). The flute herbivore was trying to convince the pink haired herbivore to stop smoking, it was getting kind of foggy in the living because no one bothered to open a window.

"Maa, maa, G. You shouldn't smoke inside of the living room", Asari coughed but still held his smile. G scoffed before he puts out his cigarette on the steel dish on top of the coffee table. "There, happy, flute-freak?", the storm guardian replied to the older rain guardian, who nodded his head with his goofy smile. Takeshi gets up and opens a window to let the smoke out of the space, he turns and goes back to talking with Gokudera. The pink haired male sighed and rubbed his temples to get rid of the incoming headache.

Knuckle notices G's discomfort and voices out his concern for his friend, "G, what is wrong to the extreme!". The guardians turned their attentions to the agitated pink haired man with raised eyebrows and questioning looks. G groaned as he felt the attention all directed on him because of the boxer's exclamation.

"Yeah, what's wrong, G? You seem frustrated", Asari asked as well. He knew that G only smoked when he's stressed or greatly worried about something, smoking calms his friend down and it helps him to gather his composure. The storm guardian used to smoke almost all the time until Giotto broke him out of his smoking habits or made him tone it down so that he won't get lung cancer.

G hesitated from answering before figuring that telling the others might soothe his annoyance. "It's Giotto, he's been whining all week long and it's seriously getting on my nerves", he stated. This, the others understood. Everyone knew that even though Giotto was a great leader and is mostly a very calm person, he tends to overreact on things that aren't supposed to be taken so seriously. Like how he overreacted when he remembered that Tsuna was Natsu's twin and that he had forgotten the other twin's birthday, even though he had forgotten the majority of them for 11 years.

Yeah, it was really awkward and annoying when Giotto overreacts, mostly now that he seems to be reawakening his protectiveness and possessiveness towards his little brother, he had become more paranoid. G is supposed to be his childhood friend and most reliable guardian and that means G is the first to experience the blonde man's exaggerated scenes.

"Nufufufu. What is the big baby crying about, now", Daemon questioned in amusement.

"It's about Tsuna", G answered; leaning on the couch as he relaxed. The guardians stared in confusion, they knew who Tsuna was. They did celebrate his and Natsu's birthday just a couple of weeks ago, the kid wasn't that easy to forget when you get to notice that he was rather...secretive.

"Giotto keeps crying about being a horrible brother after the party, he keeps sulking in his office. And because of that, his work is always left undone", the pink haired male sighed once more before continuing, "The blonde baka also keeps blabbing about 'what if's concerning Tsuna". Some of the guardians blinked at the statement, appearing to be very confused.

"'What if's? What do you mean by 'what if's?', Gokudera asked his older brother with an annoyed scowl on his face; similar to the one attached on the other storm guardian's lips. The others nodded in agreement at the silver haired teen's question, as they were as equally as confused and interested.

"Well, you know! Exaggerated assumptions about his brother!", G growled in frustration.

"Why would Giotto do that? There's nothing suspicious about Tsuna", Takeshi's eyebrows creased, definitely confused and oblivious to the signs of the brunette's unknown behavior and lifestyle patterns. "Actually there are some things that can leave you confused about Tsuna, Takeshi", a familiar voice said. Turning towards the door of the living room, they found Natsu and Giotto standing there; beside each other.

"Kufufufu. Care to share those information, Natsu-kun?", stated Mukuro with his signature chuckle. "We would all like to know. Right, Chrome?", he turned to his little sister, who shyly nodded as she hid behind his back. The Vongola brothers neared the group, Natsu sat down on the couch while Giotto just stood, instead of sitting down.

"You see, we've been watching Tsuna for awhile-". This earned a quite a few weird looks. "And we noticed that our little brother keeps leaving without much of an excuse. He also doesn't contact any of us and when we offer to walk with him to wherever he was going, he would always decline", Natsu explained, earning a nod from his blonde brother.

"Tsuna also keeps 'secretly' disappearing when there are only a few of us in the mansion, which happens frequently", Giotto continues the explanation with serious eyes. The guardians felt a little uncomfortable with the information the brothers gathered because of their 'monitoring' on their younger brother. Talk about stalking their own sibling. The brothers carries on with giving examples of the brunette's strange patterns and personality. Their guardians had no choice but to listen to their bosses rant about their baby brother acting all suspicious.

As soon as Giotto and Natsu finishes with their observations, the whole room got eerily quiet with the others trying to process what they had just heard. The skylark cousins were the first to snap out of daze and speak, though, it was Alaude who spoke for all of them. "So, what do you suppose he's hiding?", said the bleach blonde. G mentally facepalmed and braced himself for the answers.

"Haha. Maybe he just is going to the library to study", the baseball player suggested with a care-free smile.

"In the middle of school vacation?! I don't think so, baseball-freak", Hayato scoffs at the raven haired teen. That was when the debate started and everyone had their own opinion.

"What if he just really likes taking walks outside. There's no problem with that", Asari pitched in; also sporting a smile identical to his brother's.

"Idiot! Why would he bring a bag with him, then, if he's just going for a walk? An why wouldn't he carry a phone with him? Also, why would he take a walk when it's almost nightfall?", G barked. A frown on his lips and his forehead creased, the statement the other just said didn't really make any sense.

"Nufufufu...With all the evidence Giotto-kun and Natsu-kun gathered, there would only be one explanation...", The melon haired illusionist dramatically stands up with his scythe in hand and points it at the Vongola brothers, who looked pretty nervous. "...Tsunayoshi-kun is...", the others leaned in (Except for Alaude and Kyouya), "...seeing someone". Loud thuds echoed through the room as the other guardians and the blonde brothers fell face first on the ground. The rest of the Rokudo siblings chuckled and giggled at the spectacle their brother just pulled.

"That's ridiculous, Melon head! If that was true, then why would he use the 'Going to the Library' excuse?! Why not just tell us that he was going to go see someone?!", G once again loudly reasoned. That statement also didn't make any sense. And that is also why he thinks that he's the only one sane in this house.

"Maybe the kid got some kind of job?", Lampo lazily drawled; sitting next to Lambo, who sucked on a grape lollipop. Stopping in their tracts, they all thought about the possibility of the brunette getting a job. In their perspective, it was either, going to take a lot of time or impossible. The kid was clumsy, too shy, too quiet, slow and many other negative things. So, you can't really blame them for being observant (*cough*ignorant*cough*), can you?

Although, those were the running thoughts that the guardians had, it was different for the older siblings of the said brunette. Images of Tsuna of being forced to wear a _waitress outfit, _getting groped by perverted customers, and harassed by his fellow employees crossed their minds. The reactions from both were pretty instant, Natsu started leaking out a terrifying aura while Giotto pathetically sobbed on the ground.

"Poor Tsu-chan! He must be getting groped and molested by those hungry wolves! He must be so scared that he wouldn't tell us that he gets harassed everyday! POOR TSUNA!"

"I'm going to roast those b*stards alive! And then I'm going to dance all over their burnt ashes and laugh without remorse! I'm not going to let anyone hurt my twin brother!". Sweat drops and nervous chuckling were the reactions from the others as they watch the overprotective brothers overreact. Looking at each other, they gave one another that simply portrayed the expression, "Nah!" and continued on making up conclusions.

"Kufufufu. You don't suppose that the little brown haired bunny is actually doing something illegal, would you?", the male pineapple illusionist suggests. _Wait, disappearances, a suspicious bag, no phone, lame excuses. _Holy cow! That reason actually make sense! Paired up with the huge glasses that makes it hard to distinguish his actual facial features, he could be some kind of thief, or drug dealer, or murderer, or-

"**_Mukuro_**"

Turning back to the Vongola brothers, they saw two beasts. Like protective mother bears, they both had an aura of power and fierceness. Their eyes were narrowed into slits as they glared at the pineapple haired male. Mouths turned into scowls and hands clenched angrily, they simultaneously threatened Mukuro, who looked slightly pale. The other guardians backed away slowly, away from the target both blondes were after.

"**_Never, and we mean EVER, accuse Tsuna of something so vile. Understood?_**", earning a shaky nod, Giotto and Natsu came down from their terrifying moods. There was a long silence between the group that made some uncomfortable. No one uttered a word, feeling quite awkward with the whole event.

G still looked annoyed, Asari held a nervous smile, Lampo directed his eyes away from the others, Daemon was smirking at his little brother, Knuckle was silently ranting something about peace and kindness, and Alaude was...well Alaude. Same goes for the younger guardians, except Mukuro was now standing (hiding) behind Chrome and Hibari was also grinning at the younger illusionist in amusement.

"Uhmm...N-Natsu-nii? G-Giotto-nii?", a shy voice stuttered. Whipping their heads towards the noise, they all found the same person they were talking about, standing behind the living room door. Tsuna bashfully fiddled with the hem of his sweater, his usual bag slung over his clothed shoulders. The others blinked, their features soon softened at the brunette's timid actions. _'Cute'_, they thought to themselves before their cheeks were lightly dusted with pink at their thought, excluding Vongola brothers, who both smiled at their brother.

"Yes, Tsuna?", Natsu asked; gently approaching the brunette.

"A-Anou...I-I just wanted to tell y-you that I'm going out today. I'm s-scheduled to meet a...f-f-friend so, I m-might not come home for lunch", Tsuna stammered; nervously shifting from one foot to another. Before his brothers could respond, he bolts out of the mansion to meet up with his manager. He knew he was already a few minutes late for the interview he was scheduled for and he was certainly going to get an earful from Misaki. All thanks to his hobby of absentmindedly cleaning his room.

'_Well, there he goes again. At least this time, he had a different excuse_', some of the Vongola guardians thought. G sighed after noticing the blank look the brunette's brothers had, he was sure that by the end of the week, he would have lung cancer for smoking so much cigarettes with all this stress.

"Told you he was seeing someone", Daemon stated while his arms were crossed over his chest with a smug smile. The rest of the guardians threw the illusionist a look the said 'Dude, really?' and exasperatedly rolled their eyes. "What? Just saying", the melon haired male retaliated. None of the group acknowledged the fact that both Natsu's and Giotto's mouths were viciously foaming at the mere thought of their younger brother dating some stranger.

They didn't know that more stress will ensue when two unexpected people will come over for a visit their little home.

**Finished  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

**Summer vacation is almost over! Well, at least here where I live, I think...Anyway, New chapter! Yay! It's a little bit rushed 'cause I keep getting distracted. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and the follows from all of you, I super appreciate it! I feel all happy inside when you do! ^3^**

**Now, let's get busy with reading! I apologize for any wrong grammar or spelling and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 4 - A Visit From The Parents)

Awkward was what you can describe the situation Sawada Tsunayoshi was in, right now. The brunette squirmed and fidgeted as his parents babbled and laughed loudly, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at their table. Natsu and Giotto felt the awkwardness and slight tension in the air, they both glanced at each other nervously and in embarrassment; hoping that the other might have thought of a plan on how to dim the situation down a bit.

But, before we continue. Let us go back and rewind on how this happened. Earlier today, Nana and Iemitsu surprised everyone with a visit. A little chitchat was given, a few rants and uncomfortable air of lovey dovey romance from the couple were spread _everywhere._ Yup, pretty normal for the 'whole' Sawada family. Of course, that was _before_ the married couple met their youngest child.

Tsuna was just minding his own business as he organized his wardrobe and hid his _new_ designer clothes in the back of his closet, then suddenly-! His blonde brother comes barging in, excitedly shouting about their parents' arrival. After that, he gets dragged downstairs to meet the romantic duo and was forced to sit down while he bashfully avoided each conversation. It was uncomfortable, it really was. Not only for Tsuna but, to Nana and Iemitsu as well. So, to try and reconnect that family trust and love that was lost between them, the couple decided to invite their kids into a family dinner in the fanciest restaurant in town.

Now here they are, _trying_ so hard to talk to one another, even though, Iemitsu and Nana did all the talking. Tsuna was weirded out while his brothers were desperately trying to help ease the strange tension.

"So, Tsu-kun! Ummm, ah, do you want some desserts? I heard they have delicious desserts here! Do you want to try some? Lets see, they have chocolate cakes, different flavors of ice cream, pastries-", Nana rambled on as she inspected the dessert menu for something that her neglected son might like.

"Hahaha! It's fine my lovely Nana! I bet Tuna-fish here also had a sweet tooth just like his brothers! Am' I right, Tuna-fish? Don't worry we'll buy as much dessert as you and your brothers possibly want! A growing boy needs all the nutrients he needs, a little sugary treat wouldn't hurt!-", Iemitsu laughed. Okay, the nickname was a little bit...too much? Interesting? The brunette didn't really know but, at least he now possess an affectionate nickname given by his father. Unfortunately, the information about him having a sweet tooth like his brothers were false, though, he does enjoy a few choices of sweets from time to time.

"A-Ah, it's okay, Mama. I'm a-already full", the male model stuttered.

"Oh! Then, how about you two?", the ditzy woman asked the two bosses. Natsu and Giotto ordered more than a few sweets and pastries, they happily ate their desserts while the rest of the family continued to chat.

"So, Tsu-kun, how was school?", Nana questioned innocently with a cheerful smile.

"I'm sure Tuna-fish did great! More importantly, are there any bullies harassing you, Tuna-fish?-", Iemitsu stated; a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh, come now, dear. I, for one, am one hundred percent sure that no one would bully my Tsu-kun. Not when his big, brave older brothers are there to save and protect to him-", the female brunette started rambling again, just like her husband. Tsuna had no choice, but to attentively listen to them, which seemed to be a challenge since they were getting to some sensitive stuff.

"-and don't you worry, Tuna-fish! Papa is here to get rid of the bad people! Me and your brothers will protect you since you can't protect yourself. But don't think lowly of yourself, it's okay to be weak. There is nothing wrong with being weak and non-athletic, some people are like that!-"

"-Oh! It's okay if you're not doing good in school, either, Tsu-kun. We can always get you a tutor like Gio-kun and Natsu-kun! Or maybe your brothers, themselves, can help you with your studies for the next school year!"

At this point, Giotto and Natsu were starting to get worried. Their parents kept unknowingly criticizing Tsuna and it looked like it was affecting the youngest. Concerned frowns and furrowed eyebrows made their way towards the blondes features as their parents continued their rants.

"-you can also take self-defense classes from your brothers, I'm sure they'd be happy to teach you! Then you can be just like your brothers! And maybe you can-"

"-classes and study sessions! Tsu-kun, you can be just as smart as your brothers! Learning how to-"

"-just as strong as your brothers!"

"-just as athletic as your brothers!"

"-just as good as your brothers!"

**_Just as good as your brothers...?_**

**_...Just like your brothers..._**

**_Just..Your...Brothers_**

A small sniffle broke the rest of the Sawada family from their own little worlds. Glancing at their youngest member, they saw a sight that will forever make their hearts clench in sadness. Tsuna, the neglected and ignored member of their family, had tears gliding down his cheeks; his eyes and half of his face was still hidden by his glasses but, they still noticed the slight flush of his skin. His lips were quivering under the hold of his teeth as he lightly bit them to keep the tiny sobs that wanted to escape. Little hands gripped onto the fabric of his pants, as if trying to calm himself down before anyone could notice his tears.

"T-Tsuna? Are you oka-", Natsu was immediately cut off when his twin hurriedly stood up from his seat. Knowing that they had noticed his obvious signs of sadness, the brunette quickly excused himself.

"I-I'm sorry, p-please excuse me. I n-need to go", Tsuna instantly ran off before his family could say anything else. He left the restaurant and decided to walk back home instead of riding their family limousine. The rest of the Sawada family stared at the seat that their son/brother once sat on before he left. Bewildered looks and sad stares were the expressions that their faces carried as they watched the inanimate object in daze. As their consciousness started to come back, they only continued their meals until there was none on their plates left, payed the bill and left. No one spoke a word until they arrived home, they noticed that the light in Tsuna's room was off so, they thought he was still outside.

"No, he arrived a few minutes ago. He didn't say anything, though. He just continued his way to his room and locked himself in there", G answered when the two brothers asked if their little brother was still out. Just like the family, the guardians were also getting worried. They saw the mysterious brunette come in through the door and silently went up the stairs to his room. A gloomy and depressed aura was enveloping him than his usual intriguing yet, warm one.

* * *

5 days later, things hasn't gone any better. Tsuna hasn't come out of his room yet, he locked himself in his room for 24 hours without eating or drinking and since there was a personal bathroom in every room of the house; he didn't need to go to any of the bathrooms that were on every floor of the mansion. There was no other option than delivering the food and water to the brunette if they didn't want him to die in starvation or dehydration. Some of the guardians, including their two bosses, would often be the ones to be bring the undercover model his meals; occasionally checking if he's still breathing in there.

Things weren't exactly peachy for the parents, either. Iemitsu and Nana were the most concerned of all the people in the mansion. Searching through their memories, they found out that they weren't exactly always there for Tsuna as they were to their two oldest. It made them feel guilty and shameful for what they've done but they couldn't really change the past. Maybe if they were there for their brown haired son, maybe he would have grown up as an outgoing person. And maybe, if they hadn't ignored like they did, then maybe they would've known more about him.

It broke their hearts when they realized that they actually criticizing Tsuna at the restaurant, they were comparing him to his brothers and making him feel like he was nothing more than an inferior being standing in his family's way. They were belittling him without even noticing and it caused them the time to actually reconnect with their son.

Sadly, for Nana and Iemitsu, they have to leave. There was still a lot more destinations to see and explore and they already were scheduled for a plane ride to New York, even before they came to visit. That's what they've been doing for the past one and a half year; traveling the world with each other's company by their side. The married couple only had 6 days to stay at the mansion until they to go back to their trip around the world.

"Well, it's look like we have to leave now, Gio-kun, Natsu-kun", Nana said in sadness, her hands clutching her luggage. "Please take care of Tsu-kun". The blonde brothers hugged her and kissed her gently on her cheeks as they bid her farewell. Their muscular father slammed his large hands on their backs and chuckled merrily, tints of depression hidden in his voice.

"Good luck, boys! You two better protect Tuna-fish! And make sure to help him in school, okay?", Iemitsu solemnly reminded them. Grabbing his luggage, he and his beautiful wife said their last goodbyes and left. No one saw the small figure hiding behind the corner of the hallway near the main doors of the mansion, watching intently as the couple left.

* * *

Nana sighed as she sat by the window, their airplane just took off and they were already heading towards New York city. The female brunette had much fun visiting her children, but it would've been more fun if Tsuna had come out of his room. She knew they were the cause of his behavior and she sincerely felt horrible about it. The ditzy woman never intended for her Tsu-kun to be ignored and neglected, she guessed that maybe she was just too ignorant.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw her husband napping with his mouth open, she sighed once more and leaned back on her chair; reaching into her shoulder bag to check if nothing was left behind or missing. Iemitsu wasn't really asleep, though. In fact, he was thinking, he just didn't want his beautiful wife to worry as he pondered about his Tuna-fish. Like Nana, he didn't mean to neglect his child, he blamed his job but he unconsciously knew it was because of his favoritism. The mafioso just really hoped he could make up to his little boy.

Rummaging through her things, the oblivious woman found a piece of folded up paper. Nana raised an eyebrow, recalling nothing about the piece of paper that was discovered in her bag. She gently opened it and slowly read the message inside.

_Dear, Mama and Papa,_

_I'm sorry if I made you worry when I decided to lock myself in my room or when I suddenly left the restaurant, a few days ago. I only needed some space, I needed to think. I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I'm nothing like Gio-nii or Natsu-nii. I'm not that smart or athletic, yes, I do get bullied at school and I don't have many friends. But, you know what? It's okay! I know you only wanted the best for me so, you turned to my brothers to help since you're not always here with us. But, like I said, it's alright._

_I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, if you ever felt so. And if you think I hate both of you, then think again. I never hated you or any of my brothers. I forgave all of you a long time ago and I really wished we could have more time with each other when you visited. I guess I ruined it with letting my emotions get the best of me. _

_I would also like to apologize for not saying goodbye to you guys personally, I was just really embarrassed and I was too scared to face you, yet. So, please do not think badly of yourselves and enjoy your trip! Next time you both visit, I promise that we'll spend our time as a family! Have fun and stay safe._

_Love, Tsuna._

Tears gathered and trickled down her cheeks after reading the letter. Never did she imagined how sweet and understanding her youngest son was. Nana guessed that they did miss a lot about Tsuna, they never knew how forgiving he was and how he never thought badly of them; even when they ignored him. Determination and pride filled her heart as she thought of how her Tsu-kun would grow into a fine young man, who will be certainly loved by many.

Folding and tucking the letter back in her bag, the female brunette decided to show her husband the letter after his nap. She relaxed in her seat and slowly let her eyes droop in sleepiness, her heart was assured and happy to know her son wasn't hateful towards them. '_I promise, Tsu-kun. We'll make it up to you when we get back!_', she thought to herself before she drifted off to dream land.

**Finished!**

**None: Nana still doesn't know about the mafia. She was told that Natsu and Giotto were the new heirs of the Vongola 'company'.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!**

**School has come, barging in again like a creepy guy! Updates will be slower than before so be prepared for late updates! I know school is really fun at times, but it is such pain in the neck when you realize that you need to update! Ugh!**

**Well, enough about me! I apologize for any wrong spelling or grammar and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 5 - A Charming Model, An Amazing Babysitter AND A Great Singer)

It was a peaceful night in Italy, citizens were already snuggled in there beds and resting after an exhausting day. The ever gentle moon and shining stars decorated the dark night sky, peace and quiet reigned over the whole city like a mighty king. Yup, it was a fine night and everyone was welcoming the amazing sleep that they all rightfully deserved. Well, except for one.

He tossed and he turned, he squirmed and twisted in his bed but he just can't reach for his beloved slumber. Lambo can't sleep and he really hated it. Usually, he would be out like a light, as soon as his head touched his fluffy pillow. But, tonight, he just can't seem to fall asleep. Ahodera just had to scare him with that new horror movie trailer! Now, he couldn't sleep! Lambo fearfully jumped when one of his toys suddenly dropped from its perch on top of the shelf.

Quickly deciding he needed a drink, the young mafioso rose from his bed and cowardly took off from his room. Lambo nervously walked down the dim hallway, shaking slightly in fright. He passed by a window, moonlight shining through the glass, and then he passed by the door to a closet that held a few cleaning supplies. Lambo felt he had been walking for hours when he passed another window, identical to the last. It felt like he was going around in circles, he was about to give up and go back to his lonesome room-when he suddenly heard a wolf howling eerily.

The boy panicked instantly, bolting off to the nearest room he could find. Lambo found a room just a few yards away from the window and wasted no time. He practically ripped off the door from its hinges and slammed the door closed as soon as he got in. Lambo panted in exhaustion after running and using so much adrenaline, his heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was going to explode. The young lightning guardian sighed heavily and turned his back on the shut door, leaning his weight on it.

A soft groan suddenly snapped him out of his resting time, he thought that he had somehow ended up in one of the guardians rooms. Praying that it wasn't Hibari, Alaude or any of the Rokudo siblings; Lambo slowly raises his head and took a peek on who was the owner of the room. The raven haired kid froze when he saw a white body sluggishly rising from the large bed, it moved and shook; as of it was actually trying to scare the poor child. Lambo was sure that he would have screamed for dear life, if the white _sheet _didn't fall off the body it was wrapping.

Revealed was a head full of fluffy brown hair, a small body practically drowning in the night shirt the person was wearing. Pale skin covered the small yet, lithe body while a soft hand gently rubbed the closed, sleepy eye. Drowsy eyes colored with the various shades of red and orange, stared at the frozen child curiously. Pale pink lips were almost shaped into a sad pout as the owner of the room felt upset that his sleep was unceremoniously disturbed.

Lambo blinked. The other person blinked and titled his head slightly to the side. Lambo then decided that this person was not a threat. No, this person seemed...very _very_ harmless.

Tsuna had no idea why young Lambo was in his room, he didn't even know why they were just staring at each other with an awkward silence hanging over them. But, it didn't really bother Tsuna that much, right now, he needed to know why the child was in his room. "Uhm...L-Lambo-san, what a-are you doing in my room?", the brunette asked as he tossed his blanket aside to approach the young guardian. Lambo looked uncertain before his usual cocky attitude came back with a slight falter.

"L-Lambo-san has decided to umm...get something to drink. But...a scary wolf scared Lambo-san", the child whispered the last part; he was trying to puff out his chest in attempt to make himself look tough and manly but his slight trembling ruined it. Lambo was still a little shaken from the fright he experienced earlier so, the jitters were still there.

Tsuna stared at the boy's frightened eyes and instantly softened, he had a soft so spot for children and the child just seemed so fragile. Resting his hand on Lambo's shoulder, the brunette smiled softly. "Lambo-kun, would you like me to accompany you to the kitchen to get your drink?", Tsuna suggested. The teen didn't think there was a reason to be shy around children so, he never really stutters around them. The young lightning guardian stared in awe at the brunette's lovely set of eyes, its amazing shades reminded him of golden treasures and different ruby gems. It made him want to stare into those forever.

Breaking out of daze, Lambo nods dumbly before Tsuna took his hand into his. They silently walked the halls and went down the flight of stairs, not uttering a single word at one another. Though it was quiet, the child felt peaceful and...not alone. Back in his school, not many befriended him so, he felt very lonely. This nice, familiar person seemed friendly and he was easy to talk to. It felt really good to have someone to accompany you in a house full older people, even with his big brother.

Sometimes, Lambo felt ignored since not everyone in the mansion was in his age. So, no one really likes to play with a kid. His big brother was as lazy as he is, maybe lazier than he was, so; it was more difficult to ask him. Befriending someone so mild felt really great for him. Yeah, sure, the other was still older than he was, but at least, the guy payed attention to him. After getting some water for the young guardian, they slowly went back to their own rooms.

"Well, here we are. Goodnight, Lambo-kun", Tsuna bids before leaving Lambo in front of his room. Lambo glanced at his bedroom door and then at the brunette's retreating back. The kid hesitated until he finally called out to Tsuna, "O-Onii-san!". The undercover model turned to face the child, his mesmerizing eyes gazing at his confusingly. "Lambo-san wants to sleep in y-your room!", the youth said. Blinking, Tsuna's lips slowly formed into a smile, he extends his hand for Lambo to take and motioned for him to take it.

"Sure, Lambo-kun. You can stay in my room, if you want to. By the way, you can call me Tsuna, Lambo-kun", the brunette replied. The young guardian takes the other's hand and follows towards him to his room.

Tsuna and Lambo laid on the large bed, the latter trying to fall asleep but nothing was working. The child felt slightly uncomfortable sleeping in another room. Still, he felt safe with this onii-san; he was really nice. Squirming in his spot, Lambo turned to the brunette's back, he bit his lip in reluctance and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Maybe he should just keep quiet, Onii-san was already asleep; he didn't want to disturb that again. Suddenly, a banging noise echoed through the hallway outside; scaring Lambo once more.

"Onii-san! Wake up!", the kid shook Tsuna awake.

"What's wrong, Lambo-kun? Are you okay, is something wrong?", the brunette groggily slurred; he propped himself up using his elbows and peered into the boy's unsettled face. Lambo pointed at the door and sniffles.

"There's a ghost outside!", the young lightning guardian answered. He wiggled himself free from the cozy blankets and crawled closer to the undercover model, who wrapped the boy in his arms. Tsuna gently pats the boy on the head and soothed him from the scary thoughts that swirled around the child's head.

"It's okay, Lambo-kun. It's alright to be scared", the teen reassured while still patting Lambo's black haired head. The boy still didn't look convinced so, onward to plan B for Tsuna.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to get scared a lot. I slept all alone in such a big room, all by myself. Until now, I'm still scared because no one is there to protect me", Tsuna told younger male. Lambo sniffles again and uses his long pajama sleeve to wipe away his snot, he raises his head towards the brunette with shining eyes. The model slightly pouted in playful sadness and nodded his head. Feeling a little bit better, the raven haired child sits up and pumps his fist upward in confidence, eyes twinkling with determination.

"T-Then Lambo-san will protect you, Onii-san!", he proclaimed. Lambo didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to protect the nice onii-san. The nice onii-san helped him and even let him stay in his room to sleep when he felt scared. The nice onii-san is really special and is needed to be protected! And he, the great Lambo, will protect his new onii-san!

"Really? You would do that for me, Lambo-kun? You, a brave knight, will protect poor me from the evil monsters? Oh, thank you, Lambo-kun! I promise I'll reward you yummy treats for a job well done. But, as a brave knight, you need to get all the energy you need to defeat the evil monsters. A good night sleep will do you wonders before you battle", Tsuna informed him in a sweet voice. The brunette tucks in the child beside him and caresses his head, almost in a motherly fashion.

"But, I can't sleep, Onii-san", whined the young guardian. The brunette playfully poses himself in a thinking position before he snaps his fingers and smiles.

"Well then, how about I sing you a lullaby? Every knight needs their sleep and you definitely need yours", Tsuna said. Lambo hummed in thought and then nods in affirmation of the idea. The undercover model then licked his lightly dry lips and opened his mouth, as soon as he does; lovely melodies soon were created by his harmonious voice.

_'Sleep, little boy_

_Your exploits awaits_

_Don't forget to bring your shield and cape_

_Be careful in your dream land_

_Have fun, explore, as much you can'. _

The youth listened silently to Tsuna's lullaby, loving how pleasing the brunette's voice was to his ears. His green eyes were slowly drifting close, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. But he willed them to stay open, he wanted to hear the whole song!

_'Your dreams will come true_

_If your righteous on what you do_

_Don't let fear keep you at bay_

_Just lay your head in hay_

_And sleep, little boy'_

_'Adventures in castles and sailing the seas_

_Finding treasures and retrieving hidden keys_

_An explorer indeed, as you dream tonight_

_Keep on smiling and you'll take flight_

_Just go and sleep, little boy'_

_'And when you awake everything will be fine_

_The sky will be blue and the sun will shine_

_And I will be there, to sing you my song_

_I will be there to sing with you all day long_

_Now, sleep, little boy'_

When Tsuna finished his song, Lambo was already asleep. Smiling to himself, the brunette rested his head on his soft pillow and drifted to sleep while his arm was wrapped around the younger one securely. The night was peaceful and cozy for Lambo as he sleep with his new onii-san.

* * *

"Hey, guys? Have you seen my brother? I couldn't find him in his room", Lampo drawled. It was already mid-morning and everyone was now awake. The guardians, except Lambo, and the two blonde bosses were enjoying a nice breakfast as they shared a few stories. Earlier, Lampo went to his brother's room to wake the little guy up, but found an empty area instead. Being too lazy to go look for his sibling himself, he asked his friends if they have seen the brat.

"Wait! Lambo's missing?!", Natsu panicked. In truth, the first time he was informed that the young boy was going to be one of his guardians, he determinedly declined; thinking it was too dangerous for a child to be in such a tainted place but since it was Reborn's decision, it was his problem now.

"Haha! Relax, Natsu! I'm sure he's around here somewhere", Takeshi laughed; slapping Natsu on his back. Gokudera yelled at him for hurting Juudaime and for addressing the tenth in such a informal tone. The baseball player laughed at the silver head in response, causing Gokudera's temper to rise.

"Maybe we should go find him, though. Something might have happened to him and were not there to help him", Asari suggested in worry. He had to agree with the other blonde, it was dangerous for a child to be in the mafia in such an early age. It made him worry for the child's sake. Nodding in agreement, Giotto divides the group to go look for Lambo.

"Asari is right, we should split up and go look for Lambo. G, Asari and I will check the second floor while Hayato, Takeshi and-". Unfortunately, the older blonde was cut off by one of their maids.

"-Uhh, Giotto-sama?", the female servant called; gently tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Ahh! Oh, uhm, sorry about that. What is it , Lucia?", Giotto asked politely.

"You don't need to go look for Lambo-sama, he's in the kitchen with Tsunayoshi-sama", said Lucia. She then directed them to the kitchen, where they all heard happy chuckles and enthusiastic munches. Opening the large kitchen door, the guardians and bosses found Tsuna in his usual get up and Lambo sitting on the table, munching on the cookies he was presented with. The brunette had a small smile on his face while he wore a white, complementing apron that the maids usually wore to avoid any mess on their uniforms.

"Gyahahaha! All these delicious cookies are mine! No one touches Lambo-san's rewards!", Lambo happily cheered as he ate more of his yummy cookies; which were made by his one and only Tsuna-nii! Noticing the new crowd in the kitchen, the black haired boy tried to hide his delightful treats and shouted at the group about his ownership on the said treats. But, as Lambo ranted, no one, except Tsuna listened. The guardians and blonde brothers were too busy staring at the apron-clad brunette with pink dust lightly decorating their cheeks.

'_He looks so adorable!-Wait! He can bake? Does that mean he can cook too?_', some of the group thought while the others were already questioning what Tsuna looked like without the baggy clothes and huge glasses. You'll never know, maybe Tsuna would actually be good-looking.

...If only they knew.

**Finished!**

**Note: I do not know how to write a song so, it's my first time to write one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, I mean super late update! My life just got even more busy this school year. Our teachers are giving tests, home-works and projects from left to right! After our first exams, our teachers are already jumping into a new lesson! It gets worse as our school programs and activities come by. My laziness is, of course, another problem for me. I tend to procrastinate...A lot.**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat! Please forgive me for any wrong spellings or grammars. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Chapter 6 - New Stupid Assumptions and New Guests)

"Come back here, Ahoshi!"

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san will show Onii-san how cool he is by beating Stupid-dera!"

"Hahaha! Everyone is really having fun!"

"It sure looks like it, Takeshi. Hahaha!"

"Kufufufu. You're getting slow, Skylark"

"I'll bite you to death, Pineapple-herbivore"

"Nufufufu. You're getting pretty rusty, too, Johnny law"

"Hn."

"EXTREME!"

You'd think that this is just another normal day for the Vongola family, having to spend their morning in chaos and destruction. But today is a special day for Giotto and Natsu. Lady Luck must've wanted a little show so, she immediately gifted the blonde bosses the headache of a lifetime. Today will always be one of the most destructive days in Giotto and Natsu's lives, today is the day the Arcobaleno's came to visit. Yes, my good people. You had read right, today is the day when the Arcobaleno's came to say hello to the rambunctious group of mafioso's and is when Reborn came to check up on his students.

"Is it always like this, Natsu-san?", asked Yuni as she watched the other once adults-turned to-babies fight and join the chaos. Natsu, along with Giotto, Fon, Mammon, Verde and Lal, stared at the innocent game of annihilation the others were playing. Giotto was already sulking, thinking of all the paperwork that was going to befall on him and his brother, after the disaster is done. Headaches, Migraines and more Headaches were going to kill them if it isn't the major depression that gets to them first.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's like everyday is a war zone", sighed Natsu. Lal nodded and continued watching the others fight like animals.

"I can relate to that", the blue-haired female replied.

"Just give up, Reborn! You can't beat this, kora!"

"Don't be so cocky, Collonelo. I'll beat you like the last time"

"It was a stalemate last time, kora! So, don't go spreading lies!"

"I, Skull-sama, will stop this-"

"**Shut your trap, lackey!**"

"Eep!", Skull squeaked and dodged the rapid bullets that were being shot at him by two powerful Arcobaleno's. The daredevil ran towards Fon and Yuni and hid behind the amused duo.

"At this rate, the mansion is going to be nothing but a pile of rubble!", Giotto sobbed uncontrollably as his brother pats his back in sympathy. The Arcobaleno's and guardians didn't stop, they kept attacking each other; not even taking one minute to rest. It was a good thing the rafters and supports were coated with flames and strengthen by Verde's new type of alloy or the whole building would have collapsed already. That would have been a tragic accident because not only will somebody get hurt but, Tsuna's life could've been in danger. Speaking of the brunette, we can find him in his usual place, his bedroom.

The undercover model was trying to find a way to fix his broken glasses. The gigantic eye-wear's lenses were cracked due to the pressure of the fiction book that was dropped on it. Tsuna had set his glasses on his bed-side table last night. The sudden sound of a mini-explosion and the shattering of his glasses instantly woke him up the next morning. The book and the glasses were throw off the table because of the force of the explosion, sadly, the book landed on top of his glasses, breaking them.

The small brunette sighed, he might own a pair of contact lenses but, he preferred wearing his spectacles. He got used to his glasses so much that he treated his spectacles like a shield, he felt safe when he wore them. Now, he has to got to his optician and get a new pair. Though, there was one problem; he CANNOT be seen without his glasses. Misaki made him swear not to let others see his face or his family might find out his secret identity!

Now, don't think that he's only keeping his modeling career a secret because he didn't care of what his parents and brothers thought about it. But because he didn't want to feel or be treated so special. He liked being himself, he liked being Tsuna. He didn't want to be treated unequally just 'cause he was a model. Another reason was because he was afraid that his brothers would not approve. Natsu and Giotto were both running a mafia group here! They don't want any of their family members getting hurt. If someone found Tsuna's secret identity, they might take him and use him for information about the Vongola. Don't get him wrong, the brunette loved his family but, sometimes, they act a little too...over the top, he guessed. Tsuna didn't want to quit being model, since he started loving his job. So, the only choice was to keep his career a secret.

The small brunette sighed, he thought too much and now, he was getting a headache. Glancing at his broken glasses, he decided that he needed a new pair. Tsuna momentarily scratched his fluffy head, he needed to think of a way to cover his face before he gets a new pair of spectacles. He looked all around his room, trying to find something that can solve the problem. His beautiful eyes suddenly landed on his wardrobe. An imaginary light bulb immediately lit up on top of the brunette's head when thought of an idea.

* * *

"Okay, is everybody comfortable?", Yuni asked sweetly. The guardians in front of her were all tied up separately, some were even squirming and struggling just to get out of their bonds. Reborn and Colonello were both separated by Lal, who was standing between them to keep them from each other's throats. Skull was lying somewhere, depressed and exhausted after being bullied by the other Arcobaleno's again. Natsu and Giotto were staring at Yuni in awe. Wow, this girl was dynamic, she handled the situation very calmly. Just like her mother and grandmother, according to the stories the blondes heard from their tutor and the other Arcobaleno's.

"Alright then, how about we start with a little breathing. A slow pace of inhaling and exhaling can always ease the tension", Fon gently smiled at them. A few of the guardians, especially the most...violent(?) ones, glared at the storm Arcobaleno; refusing to succumb to his wish. It's probably because they were still angry that a little girl was able to stop them from their destructive...communication. As Fon was about to say something again, the two blonde bosses suddenly(practically) squealed in glee when they noticed their youngest brother passing by the living room.

"Tsuna!", they both called; causing their little brother to freeze in mid step. The brunette shakily bowed politely in greeting as he noticed the unexpected guests. Tsuna carefully angled his head so that his face won't be seen, he was currently wearing a hoodie. Unfortunately, it was one of his modeling clothes so, it wasn't as baggy as his usual ones. The guardians, the blonde brothers and the Arcobaleno's noticed this fact very quickly. It has been almost a year since they had seen the Vongola's, things were quite new to them. They all new about Tsuna but, they have never seen or heard of him wearing a hoodie that practically hugged his body. Baggy sweaters, yes. Figure-hugging clothes, definite no.

The whole group noted the slender, lithe build the brunette had. The not-so skinny body shape, which was encased with such a stylish piece of fashion. They also noted the weird posture he had, Tsuna was bowing: exactly enough to cover his face from view with the hoodie he was wearing. Some just shrugged it off as an act of shyness but others found it very strange.

"Are you going somewhere, Tsuna? Want us to come with you?", Natsu asked cheerfully. The brunette nervously shook his head, still opting to stay in his uncomfortable position to avoid getting exposed.

"N-No thank you, Natsu-nii...I'm j-just going to the mall to get a n-new pair of glasses. I ac-accidentally broke m-my old one", Tsuna stuttered.

Giotto raised an eyebrow at the reply but, smiled and accepted the answer, nonetheless. "Really? How about we come with you to the mall then. We can take the limo, if you want", the older blonde stated. Natsu mentally gave his older brother a thumbs up for thinking of an excuse to spend some time with their youngest sibling. Of course, it would only be the 3 of them, the guardians were going to stay and clean the whole mess up. While Tsuna was trying to make an excuse to go alone, his brothers were already lost in their own fantasized world. The older Sawada's were in pure joy as they imagined bonding with their youngest member of the family.

**In the blonde idiots Dreamworld (Warning: It's very short) **

_"Did you have fun, Tsuna?", asked Natsu as he carried a few shopping bags filled with nice clothes they had picked for the brunette. Tsuna, who had an ice cream cone in hand, smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
_

_"Of course, Natsu-nii! This was the best day ever!", the brunette happily cheered. The oldest of the 3 chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's soft hair, causing said teen to giggle cutely. The Vongola boss and the CEDEF leader both cooed at the adorable display, thoroughly enjoying their brother's company._

_"Gio-nii and Natsu-nii are the coolest and most awesome brothers ever! I love you both so much!", the small brunette squealed. The undercover model's brothers instantly melted because of the rare praise Tsuna gave. They all headed towards the limo and entered the vehicle. As they drove home, the brothers spent the trip by telling stories and laughing. Both wished that they all be like this forever._

**In the Real World  
**

"Umm...Giotto? Natsu? Hello? Anyone in there?", G waved his hand in front of the Sawada brothers' vacant eyes. The Arcobalenos and the guardians stared curiously at the duo as they drifted off into Lala land. Getting very impatient, Reborn took out Leon and shot the floor near the brothers' feet; successfully waking them up from their dazed states.

"Ah! Reborn, what was that for?!", both yelped; holding each other in shock. Reborn shrugged and lets Leon crawl up his arm to rest on his shoulder, he grinned and pointed towards the living room entrance.

"Tsunayoshi left 5 minutes ago while you two drooled all over yourselves", the hitman informed them. Natsu and Giotto both deflated, their fantasy slowly crumbling with their hearts in tow. The two bosses immediately got surrounded by mushrooms and dark clouds rained over their heads in depression. The spartan tutor used Leon again and fired multiple bullets at the Sawada brothers while they dodged and yelped for help. "Stop ruining the living room with your mushrooms and depressed auras, Baka-Gio, Dame-Natsu", the sun Arcobaleno said.

"Your ruining the living room too by firing bullets everywhere!", the blondes yelled pathetically.

The others smiled and chuckled as they watched the old students and the teacher do what they always did almost a year ago. Such nostalgia filled them as memories o the old days came rushing in. Asari smiled cheerfully, happy to have been visited by dear friends again. The swordsman then noticed his brother staring into space with a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?", the flute player asked. Takeshi snapped out of his day dreaming and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Oh, nothing, nii-san. I was just thinking about something", the baseball player answered.

"Is that so? What were you thinking about?", Asari questioned. The other rain guardian blinked and glanced at the living room entrance absentmindedly.

"Tsuna...He wasn't wearing his glasses earlier", Takeshi replied. Asari raised an eyebrow at his brother and scratched his head confusedly.

"Well, yeah. He did say that his glasses broke. That's why he went to the mall to get new ones", Takeshi only blinked once more before he spoke again. This time, with a very intrigued voice.

"Tsuna didn't even let us see his face...I wonder what Tsuna would look like without his glasses". Those words seemed to echo all through the living room, causing others to hear what he said. The group of people instantaneously got interested in the subject at hand. Like last time, everyone made up their own conclusions; only this time, it's way more ridiculous and there's more opinions that were shared. Some were sensible but, the rest was just hands down stupid.

"Maybe, he has eye bags! That's why he always wear those huge glasses!", Skull was the first one to openly share his answer. Unlucky for him, he was ignored again.

"Maybe he has dozens of eyebrow piercings like the lackey", Colonello stated with a grin. An image of a horribly pierced Tsuna came up in their minds, causing everyone to subconsciously shake their heads in denial.

"Maybe he just has acne", Lal shrugged. The rest made up an image of a terrifyingly acne-faced brunette and shuddered in disgust, even the stoic Hibari brothers.

"Or maybe he an EXTREMELY large mole!", Ryohei joined in. Everyone made a disgusted face once they visualized that idea and wondered where in the world are they all getting these gruesome conclusions.

"Maybe he has permanent pink eye", Damon commented. Okay, that was when they drew the line.

"Alright, that's enough! No more disgusting or putrid...or gross...Aw, man. Those images are forever carved in my head. Anyway, as I was saying. No more weird guesses about our brother's unseen face", Natsu told them with Giotto nodding in agreement behind him. Verde rolled his eyes at the pathetic display of deduction as he adjusted is glasses absentmindedly.

"Idiots. Tsunayoshi's shy and timid demeanor must have something to do with his lack of trust of showing you his face. In due time, maybe even by luck, you'll see his real appearance. So stop with the foolish assumptions", the green haired man reasoned.

"Verde is right everyone, it's not nice to judge others' appearances or unseen appearances", Fon added. The Sawada brothers sighed in relief, knowing there are others who thought logically towards their brother. Unlike some people. Reborn, who was sitting comfortably on a couch, pondered. Like everyone else, he was very curious about the brown haired bunny, He used defend the brunette from bullies without said teen's notice because of his wimpy attitude. The hitman even-once-considered of training Tsuna just to get the teen to find a way to defend himself. Unfortunately, that idea was cut out when he had to spend more time with training the blonde brothers. Boy, did they need help. Though, it was nice to know that his extra work was worth it.

Although, Reborn had spent almost 2 years with his former students, he had never-and I mean NEVER-seen the brunette's facial features. I mean, come on! The kid wore his humongous spectacles 24/7! He even had that special kind of glasses that reflected any kind of light; sun light, that slightly dim light from the computer, artificial light and so on! And if glasses weren't in the way, his freaking hair was the menace that hid his full face from view. You have to admit, that is just downright ridiculous!

Reborn sighed in annoyance. If there is something that pisses him off more than not getting his daily dose of coffee, it's brats and/or people that keep too many secrets that he doesn't know about. It made him feel useless when he doesn't know of something about one person. He was a hitman, a hitman should have vast information about a certain target. Not even the Vongola data book or the kid's school files have any important information about Tsuna. Huffing in irritation, the sun Arcobaleno suddely got an idea, he smirked evilly and turned towards the others, who were all still debating on what Tsuna might look like.

Sensing the mischievous, yet demonic aura from their tutor, Natsu and Giotto gulped nervously and braced themselves for what scheme Reborn's about to play. The guardians and the Arcobalenos all turned to Reborn, who was grinning like a child in a candy store. The latter tipped his hat ominously, casting a shadow on his face; creating more effect. And causing the Sawada brothers to tremble more in fear of Reborn's new game.

"Everyone, let's play a game", said Reborn; who slowly lifted his head and stared at everyone's eyes with excitement.

"What kind of game?", Colonello asked. _Great, what is it this time, Reborn!_

The hitman's smirk widened as he said. "'Who's the first one to see Tsuna's face' game! The winner will get anything that he or she wants. No limitations and no rules. So, does anyone want to play?"

**Finished!**


End file.
